ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Duel Personalities
Production Notes Length: One Reel Producer: Jack Chertok Director: George Sidney Photography: Jackson Rose Editor: Titles: Writer: Robert A. McGowan and Hal Law Released: March 11, 1939 Studio: M-G-M Main Cast * Carl Switzer * Darla Hood * Darwood Kaye * Eugene Lee * George McFarland * Shirley Coates * Sidney Kibrick * Tommy Bond * William Thomas Supporting Cast * Alan Randall (unconfirmed) * Grace Bohanon (credited as "Becky Bohanon") * John Davidson - Professor William Delmore * Jo-Jo La Savio * Lester Dorr - Pedestrian * Mary Milford * Philip Terry - Hypnotist Assistant * Priscilla Lyon * Ruth Tobey (unconfirmed) * Winstead Weaver - Assistant The Short Plot: Upset that his youthful sweetheart Darla has once again thrown him over in favor of neighborhood bully, Butch, Alfalfa tries to forget his troubles by watching a sidewalk performance by famed hypnotist Professor William Delmore, a famous hypnotist who arrives to do a show in Greenpoint. When the Rascals go to see his show, Alfalfa volunteers to be hypnotized after confusing the word "skeptical" to mean "timid." Delmore hypnotises him to believe he is D'Artagnan from "The Three Musketeers." Darla just loves the new romantic Alfalfa, especially since he's willing to fight Butch in her honor. Muggsy reminds Darla that Alfalfa could get hurt while thinking he's D'Artagnan. In addition to that, Butch is not really wanting to fight Alfalfa with swords. The two plan to stage a duel with cap pistols and whoever Darla rushes to will be her permanent beau. Darla overhears this plan, so when Butch and Alfalfa drop, she rushes over to and leaves with Waldo instead! Quotes: * "There's Alfalfa!" - Darla ** "Yeah, the dope. He don't even know he's alive!" - Butch * "Oh, so I'm a cheese, am I?" - Butch * "This is the most romantic thing I ever heard of!" - Darla * "Gee, how was I to know Alfalfa would faint when I told him he was going to fight Butch with swords?" - Spanky * "What am I gonna do?" - Alfalfa ** "I don't know." - Porky * "I said to Butch, 'Butch, t'ink of your mama'." - Woim * "Don't forget to bury them, Spanky." - Darla Notes/Trivia: * Maltin and Bann called this short one of the better of the overall weak M-G-M Our Gang shorts of the period. * This short was possibly inspired by "The Adventures of Robin Hood" with Errol Flynn the previous year and "The Three Musketeers" the same year. * Winstead Weaver is better known as Doodles Weaver, an American character actor best known for movies such as "Gentlemen Prefer Blondes" and "The Birds." * John Davidson is better known to serial fans from his film roles in "Dick Tracy vs. Crime Inc." and "The Adventures Of Captain Marvel." * The tombstone over the grave Buckwheat and Porky dig reads, "Here lies Mr. ______ died on the field of honor fighting over Darla." Sequence * Previous Short: Tiny Troubles * Next Short: Clown Princes ---- Category: Talkie Category: 1939 Category: Romance-Related Shorts Category: Rival-Related Shorts